


Can't Hide

by justhavesex



Category: Battery - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, gou is a slow idiot, its literally a fluff fest, takumi is to vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhavesex/pseuds/justhavesex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi and Gou start dating. Except Gou isn't aware of this, not just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Hide

 

 

 

"I like you," Gou blinks five times, sat on the edge of his bed as he flips through his cram school homework and still fails to grasp what Takumi just said. It occurs to him that he's probably looking too deep into the situation—Takumi is blunt, straight-forward type that doesn't think his words through all too well. Gou sighs, a wary smile on his face.

"I like you too." As a friend, Gou internally adds, because that's what Takumi had meant, of course.

Takumi actually looks _startled_.

"Oh," he says a bit breathlessly, and Gou has to wonder did Takumi assume that he hated him? "Good then." Takumi adds, his normal condescending tone of blankness returning to his voice. Sometimes Gou wishes he could read minds in moments like this, what is Takumi thinking? Why did Takumi suddenly declare that? None of it makes any goddamn sense. To add to the situations nonsense, Takumi crawls a bit forward, the arch of his back coming to bump against Gou's and Gou is momentarily startled because Takumi _never_ initiates physical contact. Then with some sort of awkward timidness, comes to place his hand on top of Gou's—the hand Gou had resting against the bed to keep him steady—and Gou turns his head just barely, and he can see Takumi's ears sporting the colour of bright red.

 _He's so awkward,_ Gou smiles to himself, just a bit, and holds Takumi's hand a bit tighter.

"Never took you as the physical type."

"Shut up."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gou wakes up to Takumi curled in his arms.

They're _cuddling_.

Gou doesn't mind, not really. Takumi is always the best looking when he's asleep, his facial features relaxed in a way he never is when he's awake. Takumi almost looks fragile within his arms like this, Gou yawns slowly slipping his way out of the bed as quietly as possible so he can get breakfast ready and wash their uniforms before heading to school. Takumi doesn't like being woken up before he necessarily _needs_ too.

He sets up breakfast and then wakes up Takumi and everything is as normal as it usually is sans the morning cuddling, and Takumi blinks at Gou as though he's _expecting_ something, with Gou leaned over him shaking him awake, and Gou tries his damn hardest to try and conjure what Takumi might want, except Takumi sighs, whispering the words 'you're really dense...' before leaning upwards and _kissing_ Gou.

On the lips.

Gou blinks, Takumi's breath tastes stale—though he doubts he's any better—and Takumi stretches outwards like a lazy cat, the beginning of a blush creeping on his facial features. "What?"

"No," _why did you just kiss me?_ For some reason he knows if he asks Takumi will just get defensive and angry. Takumi _hates_ explaining his actions above everything. Everything he does should make clear sense, or else the person is not worth being around. "Nothing. Breakfast is ready you know."

"Mmh, okay."

They eat in comfortable silence, talking about practice, some baseball techniques and what they're doing in their respective classes. The norm. Except Gou can't shake this feeling as though he's missing some large piece which is contributing to Takumi's recently strange behaviour.

It get's stranger.

"Should we hold hands?"

Gou blinks, two seconds away from opening the front door so they can head to school, Takumi who's semi-lagging behind as he kicks his shoes on. "Um," Gou tries to think of some rational on why it'd be strange for two male best-friends to be holding hands on their way to school, comes up with a _lot_ of reasons why that behaviour would be strange, but Takumi looks so innocently shy, Gou just doesn't have the heart to say no. "I mean if you want too?"

Takumi looks away for a second, contemplating something, "It'd be strange though. Wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," Gou says, opening the door slowly, before deciding to hold out his hand to Takumi and tries to smile enough to soothe Takumi, "We can hold hands to the gate?"

Takumi snorts under his breath, but holds out his hand anyways, hesitant slim fingers curling around Gou's and Gou's heart jumps, just a bit.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Takumi is being strange."

Sawaguchi blinks. "What do you mean?"

"He stayed over last night, like he said something strange and ever since he's been..." Gou hesitates, talking about Takumi is semi-risky, Takumi hates people talking about him, especially the things he's done or said there's always this aura of secrecy surrounding him. ".. strange?"

"Well you're his battery," Sawaguchi says, smile almost sympathetic, "You know him best."

Before Gou would've thought that but apparently he doesn't.

Not in the slightest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gou get's hit in the face with a rogue ball as he's zoning out trying to think of what could have potentially triggered this strange behaviour of Takumi. He's just about to move onto reason C when it hits him square in the face.

"Gou!"

Gou doesn't even realize it's Takumi's voice until Takumi's face becomes clear before his eyes. Eyebrows crinkled to form a worried look, eyes wide and his fingers are holding his face upright. It's almost cute how worried Takumi looks. He sighs, dabbing his nose and cringing that there's blood, "Takumi I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He seems a lot more relaxed all of a sudden, and Gou can't shake the feeling of pride that suddenly wells inside of him that he has such power over Takumi in these dumb simple ways. "You got hit pretty hard. You're bleeding."

"Nosebleed," Gou says, reaching out and tapping Takumi's hip in a gentle reassuring way. Takumi exhales, spine curling forward and Gou straightens up in realization that Takumi is going to cuddle him right _now_ , in front of all their teammates, their coach _right_ there. He stops the motion by squeezing Takumi's hip, jolting Takumi backwards with a look of sudden annoyance.

"What?" Takumi bites out immediately.

"Oh sorry." Gou says, smiling innocently as he pats Takumi's shoulder in a very bro-friend way. Before standing up and turning to their coach, he can already feel their teammates trying to decode the sudden behaviour change in Takumi. Heck, even Gou's trying to decode the sudden behaviour change in Takumi that seems to have adapted _only_ towards him. "Can I go to the infirmary for a moment?"

"Hm, yeah. Are you okay though?"

"Yeah," says Gou breezily.

"Take him with you too," their coach says, thumb jerking out to where Takumi is standing suddenly looking sulky. Gou almost wants to say that he doesn't want too. But smiles, nodding, reaching out to touch the bottom of Takumi's back to push him forward.

Takumi simply sighs, body turning closer in direction to Gou. Just hovering over him, no touching or words exchanged and Gou blushes because it feels more intimate than anything they've done so far. Takumi hovers over him like that until they're in the infirmary. When Gou sits down to wipe the blood off of his face, Takumi hovers beside him, head leaned onto his shoulder as they sit like that in complete silence.

"Why were you zoning out? Idiot."

"Ah," Gou says, feeling somewhat sheepish at the fact he can't just say ' _because of you_ ' but at the same time, he feels almost as though the words would be appropriate. "Because of you, I guess?"

Takumi makes a sort of pained sound, and Gou looks just slightly down at Takumi and smiles so softly at the image of Takumi leaned onto his shoulder, blushing because of something Gou said.

_Maybe I'm addicted to power..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You two are almost like lovers now."

Gou is sipping on his drink, Takumi's ankles wrapped around his underneath the desk as he picks at Gou's lunch, nibbling like some sort of small woodland creature. Gou doesn't think much of the comment, they _are_ a battery. Husband and wife is a typical title assigned to battery pairings, except Takumi finishes chewing his food and—

"We are." A pause, and Gou looks to Takumi in a sort of alarmed way. "Dating."

_What._

Gou kind of chokes on his drink, hitting his chest in a sort of breathe-or-die situation.

_What?_

Takumi actually looks _annoyed_ at Gou. "What?"

But it suddenly all makes sense to Gou: _I like you._ Takumi had said that. It wasn't some sort of friendship confession, it was _a_ confession. Takumi confessed to him. They cuddled that night, Takumi gave him a good morning kiss, they hold hands and do all sort of couple-ish things. He had thought Takumi just didn't know how to act around friends because he had so little in childhood, but Takumi wasn't trying to be Gou's friend he was trying to be Gou's _lover_ and—

 _Oh god I'm dating_ _Takumi._

"Um," except does it really matter? It's not like he hated any of it. He wasn't lying when he said he liked Takumi. "Yeah. But I didn't think you'd say it so openly."

Takumi simply snorts, "Why should I have to hide it?"

"Very like Harada..." Sawaguchi says, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears.

It feels weird. Him and Takumi dating.

Well, he guesses it makes sense in a way.

 

 


End file.
